Personal Space
by fionasank
Summary: Cas always sits by himself at lunch, not out of choice. One day, he's surprised to find he has company. (Destiel highschool!AU. Cliche as hell.)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I wrote this at 3am oh my god. Loosely based on tumblr tags by dirtyovercoats. I wanna write but I have 0 ideas so if anyone has a prompt, please send it my way! I'm in all the major fandoms. Thanks again to Nicki (ForeverShippingJohnlock) you are an A+ human being. Okay, enjoy! (please) (ily)_**

* * *

Personal Space

Ever since he can remember, Castiel has always hated school.

It might be the amount of times he sighs in every Physics class when he has to correct something.

It might be the amount of times he sighs as, every Music class, a girl requests _Gangnam Style_ on the piano.

It might be the amount of times he sighs when someone in English boasts about how they don't read.

Or it might be that he doesn't have any friends.

Every lunch, every single damn one, he has a whole table to himself.

"Take it as a compliment," his brother, Michael, always says. "They're respecting your personal space." _Personal space? What personal space? _Cas always thinks. _I don't want any._

He eats his sandwich and his apple and reads a book, every lunch, every single fucking one, from age God-knows to age seventeen, always alone. He'd like to say that's how he likes it. But his father taught him not to lie.

That's why one lunch, as Cas moves to sit at his table, when he sees a boy with dark blonde hair sitting there first, Cas stops and says, "Are you lost?"

The boy looks up from his sandwich and meets Cas's eye. His shoulders and jaw scream hostile. Cas's breath catches in his throat as his eyes trace constellations in the boy's freckles.

"What was that?" the boy asks him, holding his food in front of him as if he's on pause.

"I just – are you lost?" Cas repeats, his face beginning to flush. There are no pre-prepared conversation pieces that are appropriate.

"The hell'dyou say _that_for?" The boy raises his eyebrows. Cas shrugs vaguely.

"Yeah, I suppose," the boy mutters after a while, chuckling, his muscles relaxing slightly. "But aren't we all?"

Cas rolls his eyes before he's realises he's doing it. Then he's sat down opposite the boy without knowing why.

"I've never seen you here before," Cas says, fumbling with his lunch, praying to God he doesn't drop anything.

"I'm new." The boy narrows his eyes. "They announced me in the whole school assembly this morning."

Cas squints, trying to remember. "Oh, right. I was reading, I don't think I caught it."

The boy laughs, throwing his head back a little. Cas rather thinks he's just a bit beautiful. "Good for you, man. Well, my name's Dean." He holds out his hand over the table.

Wiping his hand on his pants first, Cas takes Dean's hand, remembering to be firm, but not _too_firm. Dean's hand is big and warm and rough. "Castiel."

Dean nods slightly in recognition of the fact. They take their hands back and sit quietly for a few moments, eating.

"So..." Cas shifts uncomfortable in the hard seat. "Where did you transfer from?"

Dean appears to ignore him, chewing slowly and thoughtfully and looking into the distance. Suddenly his eyes wander into Cas's and he seems to decide something as his frown lifts a little.

He drops his sandwich onto the table. "This food sucks ass."

Cas blinks. "I, uh, I like it."

"God, really? You think this is good, you haven't lived." He pushes his chair back from his table and stands up slowly. His plaid shirt flutters lightly around his waist.

"What are you –"

"C'mon." He picks up his leather jacket, folding it carefully over his arm with something that seems like respect, and starts to walk away. After a few strides, he realises Cas isn't following him, and turns back to look. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Cas asks.

"I'm takin' you to get some real food, what does it look like." He motions for Cas to come with him.

Cas hesitates.

Dean sighs. "We'll be back before last period. We're not breaking any rules. It's just food."

Cas looks around himself in his indecision and is surprised to find that many other students are looking their way. But not at him. At Dean, the husky loner in the leather jacket and the greenest eyes Cas has ever seen.

His insecurity flares up again, the sudden urge to be alone. "Don't you want to go on your own?" he says, not looking away from the crowds.

Dean frowns, following Cas's gaze. A few girls wave, a few more giggle and turn away. Dean sighs heavily and mutters "damnit" under his breath.

"Cas, buddy," he says, stepping a little closer to him, "you can either stay here -" he shoots the table a glare "-or you can come with me to get a quality burger and not talk about our feelings."

Their eyes meet again. A smile sneaks onto Cas's face and he says, "I'm a vegetarian."

Dean snorts so loudly a teacher turns to look at him. "Are you serious? Fuck, that's tragic. Alright, well, the pizza's good, too." He points a finger. "Don't tell me you're lactose intolerant." Cas shakes his head, and Dean moves his hand to run through his hair and rub the back of his neck slowly. "Well, there's that, at least."

The apple and sandwich he leaves on the table, but the book he picks up and slips into the pocket of his trenchcoat, which he folds repeatedly and holds in one broad hand. Cas follows Dean out of the hall.

As they make their way towards the parking lot, Dean turns his head slightly towards Cas when he says, "So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are _you_ lost?"

"Yes," Cas replies immediately, before turning his head away and stammering, "I mean I – I don't know, what – what are you –" In the end he just stops talking. He figures it's for the best.

"Well, Cas," says Dean eventually, placing a solid hand on Cas's shoulder. "Nothin' wrong with eating your feelings."

Cas eats a little more than usual that lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This was only meant to be a oneshot goddamnit you guys. Heads up, I'm going on holiday for two weeks so the next update might be a little late. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Dean's car is old and classic, and Cas doesn't know why he expected anything else. "I like your car," he says as Dean starts the engine.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Dean says fondly, running his hands up and down the steering wheel. "My dad gave her to me about a year ago." He throws an arm over the back of the bench, reversing out of the parking lot with an air of _I-know-how-cool-this-looks-and-I-don't-care_.

It's silent for a few moments. Cas can't think of anything to say, so he doesn't say anything at all.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says finally, casual as ever, leaning his elbow out the open window. "Tell me something. Nice guy like you, why'dyou sit on your own?"

"It's not out of choice," Cas says bitterly. "It's just always been that way."

Dean nods, understanding that Cas's hostility is not aimed at him. "You ever try making friends?"

"That's... not really my forte."

"Why not?"

Cas just shrugs, looking out the passenger side window.

"Hey. Dude." Dean whistles, forcing Cas's head around to look at him. "Why not?"

"I'm just not good at it, okay? I just... it just doesn't come as easily to me as it does other people."

"Gimme an example." It's a hard concept for Dean to grasp. Cas assumes he's always been popular. He probably doesn't even have to talk, just stand there and look pretty.

"Well, I'm not really into the same media as most teenagers. I spend most of my time reading or, uh... I don't really get movie references, or television references. And I can't make them, either."

Dean glances at him occasionally while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Okay, well, that's no big deal. Happens to the best of us. Hell, my brother talks about books all the time, you guys might hit it off." The side of his mouth twitches up a minute amount. "There must be other things as well. More important things."

"Why do you care?" asks Cas, not meaning it to come out as harshly as it does.

Dean's hand flexes out on the steering wheel. "Hey, I'm trying to help. You seem like a nice guy. I'm curious, so sue me."

Cas takes a deep breath. "I don't know, uh... I guess there's my family, too."

"Yeah?" A grin spreads across Dean's face. "I know a thing or two about family, man. Shoot."

"Uh, okay. My brothers came here, too, a few years before me, and you could say they... made an impression."

Cas waits for Dean to respond.

After a few moments, Dean says, "My silence is your cue, Cas."

"Right. Sorry. My brother Lucifer was a troublemaker. Have you seen the swimming pool yet?"

"No, why?"

"We don't have one anymore. He blew it up."

Dean snorts. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He made explosives from gasoline and cat litter, among other things."

"Well I'll be damned." He shakes his head in awe. "I gotta try that. What else?"

"My brother Michael, he was the head of this Christian group trying to get all the homosexual and promiscuous students kicked out. And my sister Anna was the leader of the LGBT society. Every debate they'd just scream at each other until one of them stormed off."

"Jesus Christ, man. You live with that?" Dean opens his door and steps out. Cas is confused for a few moments before realising they've parked somewhere. He gets out and looks around him. They're at a small diner in a place Cas has never seen before.

"Yeah, I have to. Where are we?"

"Couple miles out. C'mon, I'm starving." He moves towards the restaurant and Cas follows.

"So, you were saying?" He holds the door open for Cas, who mumbles his thanks and walks in.

"Um. My brother Gabriel was a prankster of sorts. While Lucifer was setting up in the swimming pool, Gabriel was distracting everyone by putting pornographic movies on the projector in the lecture room."

Dean leads them to a booth near the back of the diner, sliding into a seat. Cas sits opposite him.

"So, what, people are _afraid _of you?"

Cas nods. "Kind of. I think they're just worried I'm going to cause trouble. Even the teachers avoid me. I'm pretty sure if I missed a deadline they wouldn't even care." Of course, he's never tested this theory.

"You know, you could get back at everyone by, like, setting the place on fire or something." Dean smirks as he hands Cas a menu. "Pizza's good, even without the meat."

"Thanks. And no, I'm not like them. I don't want to commit any kind of arson. I don't want to yell at anyone. Most of the time, I'd rather be at home."

Dean watches him for a few seconds, concentrating on something. "It's not fair," he says finally.

"What isn't?"

"That they avoid you because of your family. It's not fair."

"I know."

"It's, like, a _crazy _amount of unfair. A fucking shit-ton of unfair."

"I know." Cas places the menu down in front of him. "But what are you gonna do?"

Dean leans back in the seat, stretching his legs out. They knock into Cas's under the table. "I haven't figured it out yet."

Cas narrows his eyes. "I don't need your help, Dean. I don't need charity."

"I know." He folds his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out. "But what are you gonna do?"

Cas starts to respond when a waitress comes over with a smile as fake as her blonde hair. "Hi there!" she greets, voice too nasal for Cas's liking. "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure are. I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, sausages on the side, black coffee, and do you still have that raspberry pie?"

"Sorry, we ran out of that yesterday," the waitress tells him, eyeing him curiously.

Dean bangs his fist lightly on the table. "Damn."

"We have blueberry, though."

"Awesome. Gimme a healthy slice of that, too. Thanks."

They both look to Cas. He starts to sweat.

"Uh, can I have, uh, some pizza. Please."

The waitress raises her eyebrows. "What sort of pizza?"

"Plain," Cas blurts.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, get him the vegetarian. Two slices. Extra pepper."

"You got it. Drink?"

"Yes, please," Cas answers.

"Coke," Dean tells her. She nods and walks off.

"Sorry. I'm not good at that." Cas fiddles with his hands in front of him, looking at them instead of Dean.

"I'll say." He glances down at Cas's hands before looking back up. "I gotta be honest, you're making me feel pretty fuckin' honoured that you're talking to me."

Cas looks up to see amusement in Dean's eyes. Normally he'd be offended, but he finds himself smiling.

"Maybe you don't intimidate me because you're such a dumbass."

Dean barks out a laugh, then covers his mouth, surprised at the noise he just made. "Man, kitty got claws. We can work with this!"

"What are you talking about?"

He leans forwards, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands under his chin. His eyes grasp Cas's. "I'm talking about Project Cas. I'm gonna _Can't Buy Me Love _you."

"You're gonna – what?"

"Oh, right. Movie references. Lemme put it another way." He flattens his palms to the table and leans forwards even further. "I'm gonna make you cool."

Cas takes a few moments to process what Dean's said before deciding that yes, he was right, he really did just say that. "I'm sorry?"

"Dude, I'm not trying to offend you or anything. But just picture it. It's like every lifetime movie I've ever seen." The waitress drops their drinks off, and Dean nods his thanks before starting to empty sugar packets into his mug. "I got no interest in being cool, but I know how to do it. You're the opposite. We help each other out."

"Are you proposing a makeover?!" Cas says in disbelief.

Dean splutters into his drink. "No, no. No. Just – no. Well, kind of. I'm talking about turning this awkward little caterpillar into a flourishing social butterfly. Teach you the basics of social convention. How to talk to girls, how to talk to guys_, _hell, just how to talk to _people_." He flashes a smile. "I got some pretty sweet dance moves I could share, too, if you're interested."

"I don't know about this, Dean." Cas stirs his Coke with the straw, watching the ice cubes fall over one another. "I'm not sure it would give me much satisfaction."

"Screw satisfaction. I'm trynna make you happy."

Cas drinks his Coke, looking at Dean. After a few moments, he says, "My silence is your cue."

Dean smiles. "Touché. But, it seems to me that you're pretty miserable. Correct?"

Cas sighs. "Sure, I guess."

"Don't you _wanna _be cool?"

"I guess."

"Stop guessing, man. What is it? Yes or no?"

Cas rolls his eyes in frustration. "I don't know, okay? Anyway, I can't."

"Yes." Dean knocks his hand away from where it plays with his straw. "You can."

For a second there's just eye contact and all Cas can see is green eyes and freckles and eyelashes and the way that Dean licks his lips –

The sound of plate-on-table brings him back to reality. The food has arrived. "Enjoy," says the waitress. "I'll be around if you need anything else."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean throws at her, immediately picking up his burger and taking the biggest bite of anything Cas has ever seen. He chews with a blissful expression on his face before saying, mouth half full, "This is the shit."

"Looks like it, yeah." Cas looks down at his pizza. He's never seen corn on cheese before, but it doesn't look too bad. He picks up a slice and takes a small bite.

"What d'you think?" Dean asks, to which Cas hums his approval.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Dean's finished his burger and half the fries before Cas has finished his first slice.

"Dean."

He looks up from his coffee.

"I don't... I don't want to."

Dean nods. "Fine." He swallows. "It's okay, Cas."

Cas shifts in his seat, feeling hot in his big coat. He shrugs it off his shoulders, revealing the pale blue polo shirt and black sweater underneath. "It's not like I don't appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't be comfortable with something like that."

His eyes return to Dean's and he's surprised to find Dean's been staring at his torso since he took his coat off. "Dean?"

"Huh?" He looks up, failing to be embarrassed. "Yeah, no. It's okay."

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend –"

"Shut up." He throws a fry at Cas.

"Make me."

Dean waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "You sure you wanna be sayin' that?" Cas blushes, and Dean laughs. "Man, is there anything you _are _comfortable with?"

Cas answers with a glare.

A few minutes later, Dean's inhaled the rest of his food while Cas has worked steadily at his. They stand up to pay.

"You guys paying separately?" The man behind the till asks, looking between them.

Cas goes to answer, but Dean stops him. "Don't worry about it," he says, pulling out his wallet. "On me." He hands a few notes to the man.

"No, don't do that, I have my wallet, I can pay."

"Dude, seriously." Dean gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't sweat it."

"I. Uh. Thank you."

Dean nods. "You're welcome." He takes his change, thanks the guy, and they leave.

"How many times have you been here?" Cas asks as they walk back to the car. He glances at his watch and breathes a sigh of relief. Dean was right; they'll be back in time for last period.

"Oh, two or three."

"I thought it was special, the way you talked about it." He slides into the passenger seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Oh, yeah." Dean sits down next to him. Cas notices he doesn't bother with seat belts. "I was thinking of this other place, the Roadhouse. But, uh. I forgot I'm not allowed there anymore."

"Why not?"

"Long story short, we've been here for a couple weeks, but I only just started school. I'm not too good with free time, so I started devoting my time to winning over this chick, Jo Harvelle, who so happens to work at the Roadhouse. Turns out she's the owner's daughter. When Ellen got wind I had the hots for Jo, she banned me. Says I go back in there, she's telling my dad about my fake ID."

Cas lets out a low whistle. "That's... a story, alright."

"Tell me about it. Wish I had a few less stories and a few more, you know. Relationships." They turn a corner into a street Cas recognises, finally.

"Same here," Cas mutters to himself, not meaning Dean to hear, but he does.

"Cas..." Dean starts, taking his eyes off the road to look sideways at Cas for longer than is safe. "This is gonna seem a bit blunt, but roll with it. Are you a virgin?"

Cas starts to say something but the words catch in his throat and he starts coughing. He feels Dean laughing next to him as he wheezes, leaning back in his seat, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean quips as he parks the car in the school lot. Cas shoots out an arm to smack Dean in the shoulder. "Hey, watch it!"

"That's none of your business," Cas says quietly, knowing full well how red he must be.

"Yeah it fuckin' is," Dean cries. He clasps Cas's shoulder in his hand. "Dude, I know two things for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, I'm getting you laid by the end of the semester."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that?" Cas deadpans.

Dean just grins, and Cas finds it a bit unnerving. "Oh, I have my ways. C'mon. I'll be late for woodshop. It's still my first day, after all." And he flings the car door open, stepping out, leaving Cas wondering whether this is the real life or he's going insane. He's partial to the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: No what are you talking about of course it hasn't been two months I don't know what you mean have you heard that writer's block is a medical condition i want a lawyer**_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Walking into school with Dean the next morning is a lot like walking into Buckingham Palace with the Queen, in Cas's opinion. The stares, the whispers, the quiet appreciation. Dean glares, ignoring it, annoyed by it. Cas stares around him in awe. Never in his life have this many people been looking at him.

"Keep your head down," Dean mutters, turning into the boys' bathroom and motioning for Cas to follow. There's no one else in there, thank God. He leans against the sinks, and Dean does the same.

"Is that usual for you?" Cas asks, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards the door.

"Nah. Everyone hates the new kid, though, don't they?"

"Dean, I don't think they hate you."

Dean frowns. "Huh?"

"Sounds like everyone is thinking, 'hey, who's the hot new guy?'"

Dean smirks, his mouth turning up at the side. He leans a little closer to Cas. "You think I'm hot?"

"Get out of here," Cas mutters, pushing Dean away, who laughs.

"Relax, man." Dean looks around him, turning a tap on and off. "Nice joint."

Cas snorts.

"Got something against it?"

"Don't get me started."

"Don't tell me what to do," Dean teases, poking Cas in the side. "Spill."

Cas sighs and points to a cubicle. "Freshman year, my head. Need I say more?"

Dean doesn't laugh, which Cas appreciates more than he can say. He just lets out a low whistle and says, "That's rough."

"I caught the flu."

"Jesus."

"Yeah."

Dean starts to say something else, but the bell for first period rings and he stops, standing up. "I got English."

"Me too."

"Hey! Look at that." He punches Cas lightly on the arm. Dean's stronger than he looks, though, but Cas doesn't complain. "I have no idea where the room is."

"I do."

"Of course _you _do. That's what I was getting at."

"Oh. Okay."

Dean rolls his eyes and holds the door open for Cas. "You coming?"

* * *

They have single desks in English, and the one next to Cas is empty, so that's where Dean is assigned, after being announced in front of the class, which he'd obviously hated. He'd nodded and said "hey" and slid into his desk with a wink to Cas that was meant to be sarcastic but still made Cas's stomach tight.

He gives his folder to Dean for him to flick through, seeing if he's done any of this before. He nods at _Henry V _and _The Great Gatsby, _but frowns at the sight of _Othello. _"This Shakespeare too?" he whispers as the lesson starts.

"Yes," Cas whispers back, looking around himself nervously for anyone watching him. "It's a tragedy."

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad," Dean says, grinning, and Cas holds back a laugh, turning away.

He concentrates on the lesson for about ten minutes, listening and making notes as Jo and Gordon read the parts of Othello and Desdemona. They're talking about how much they love each other, and Jo is obviously uncomfortable at the way Gordon leers at her across the room, putting a little too much passion into his voice.

A piece of paper lands in front of Cas, and he jumps. Dean isn't facing him, but he's got his eyebrows raised in that way he has, practically screaming that he's done something bad.

Cas opens the note in front of him: _entertain me_

He smirks and scribbles a reply, noting how neat his handwriting is compared to Dean's: _What would you have me do?_

Dean's reply comes illogically fast. _Idk do something funny_

Cas writes, _At the end of the play, both Othello and Desdemona die. I could do this now._

Dean laughs out loud, and Cas smiles proudly. _Spoilers man. But yes please this is terrible do we really have to do this every day_

Cas doesn't think that English is so bad, anymore. _Yep. It's even worse when Charlie reads, she's so nervous it takes her a minute to get out a sentence._

_ Whos charlie, she hot?_

_ Front row, red hair. Lesbian._

_ Dang why are all the best ones gay_

Cas wonders whether Dean knows that he himself is gay. But he can't, they only just met. He dismisses it and changes the subject, writing, _She's nice to me. Likes Lord of the Rings._

Dean grins at this. _My kind of girl. Oh yeah I see her middle earth leggings thats so awesome_

_ I know where she got them, you want some?_

_ Shut up or i'll throw something besides this paper at you_

_ Is that a threat?_

_ Very very very obviously_

"Mr Novak?"

Cas's head whips up at the sound of Mr Roman saying his name. "Yes, sir?"

"Care to share with us all what you're laughing at?"

His palms start to sweat on instinct, but he's quick on his feet. "Actually, I was just thinking about the dramatic irony."

"Oh?"

"We, the audience, know the Iago is planning to ruin Othello's marriage, but Othello is none the wiser. I thought it was amusing."

Mr Roman nods once. "Right, well, there's a time and place for your amusement."

_No fun allowed, _Dean throws him once the class resumes, and Cas bites the collar of his shirt to keep from laughing again.

* * *

After that Cas has a free period which he'd previously used to do homework, but he offers it to Dean's company with a smile and a newfound carelessness.

"Sorry, man," Dean answers as they file out of the classroom. "Got Economics."

"Oh, that's okay. I have some homework to do anyway." He nods to himself.

Once they get out into the hallway, Dean stops him. "Hey, what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing," Cas answers immediately; partly because it's always true, but mostly due to overwhelming excitement.

"Cos I was telling my brother about you last night, and he really wants to meet you."

"You were talking about me?" he blurts, and blushes.

Dean chuckles, slapping Cas on the shoulder. "Well, jeez. He asked about my first day. I said I made a friend. Sue me."

Cas's smile turns to a grin at the word 'friend'. "I'd like to meet your brother. That would be nice."

"Alright, uh. You got a cell phone?"

"Yes."

They look at each other for a few moments. Dean has his eyebrows raised. "Do you really not see where I'm going with this?"

"Do you want to borrow it?"

"No, idiot, I want your number." Dean pulls his own out of his back pocket and Cas doesn't comment on its – to put it ineloquently – crappiness. Dean presses a few buttons and says, "Hit me." Cas recites his number, trying not to read too far into things.

"Alright, my car's in the parking lot, if I'm not there just wait by it."

"Okay."

"See you later."

Cas puts out a hand to stop him. Dean looks at him expectantly. "What?"

"I just. Thank you."

"For what?" When Cas doesn't reply, Dean snorts. "For being your friend? You don't have to _thank _me. Friendship is kind of a mutually beneficial thing, if you hadn't noticed."

"It's just -"

"Yeah, I get it. I get the whole, _no one's ever been my friend before I'm an introvert I'm misunderstood and shunned by the community _thing. And it's bullshit. I don't care about your family, or whether you can order food. You're a good guy, Cas. Don't forget that."

Cas resists the urge to say 'thank you' again. "Okay. See you later."

Dean just pats him and walks off as if he didn't just give Cas the greatest compliment he's ever received.


End file.
